


The Love Gate

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Comic, Crack, Digital Art, Fanart, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 00:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13845783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: "Y'don't need it, Rodney."





	The Love Gate

**Author's Note:**

> I'm slipping this in under the wire both for the February squiggle challenge over at Drawesome ([a spirally heart](https://drawesome.dreamwidth.org/49589.html)), and for Romancing McShep.  
> To be read while humming the theme song of "The Love Boat".  
> (Hides)

 

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/a8dd/acaq2dp54dqqskazg.jpg)


End file.
